1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electronic equipment housings. In particular, the invention relates to a radio transceiver housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Esthetics, component commonality, and frequency flexibility are increasingly important features of communication equipment. Radio equipment operating in the microwave and millimeter wave bands usually include a significant amount of electronic components, such as antennas, in variety of equipment housings, some of which are located out of doors. Because the equipment housings may be located where they are visible, for example outside in view of homeowners and office areas, the size and style of the housings or enclosures for the electronics and antenna needs to be considered during the design of the equipment housings. Additionally, the diversity of frequency band(s), make it desirable that component commonality be maintained, thereby reducing time to market and provide volumetric component costs regardless of whom is the intended customer. In general, smaller housing will result in improved esthetics of the equipment but reductions in housing size can have adverse effects on system performance. For example, reduction in the size of an antenna is limited in part due to a decrease in antenna gain resulting from a smaller antenna. Adverse effects on system performance resulting from decreased antenna gain places practical limits on the reduction of the antenna size.
Thus, there is a need for improving the esthetics of equipment housings, and maintaining component commonality without adversely affecting system performance.